Catching Raindrops
by EricaJaney
Summary: Alice has always been upset that she could never meet her creator, but what if, all along, her creator had been there. Watching over her. Alice finally sees that he has been there for her, every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is just a random thing I made up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

I glanced at the clock next to the sofa, 12:00am. A new day. Though today is not a happy day. Today is the anniversary of the day Alice woke up. Alone. She gets really depressed on this day, mostly because she wants to know who her creator is.

Yesterday a package arrived for her. Alice refused to let anyone open it until today

I looked up as Alice entered the room, with the package in her arms.

'Woo! Open it!' Emmett cried from across the room

I rolled my eyes at my impatient brother and sat with Alice 'Take your time love'

She opened the package slowly, being careful not to rip it. As soon as she pulled the last tab off, a familiar scent hit me. It smelt of chocolates and roses. A delicious smell. I have smelt this scent before, but where.

'It's a box of my old possessions from the Asylum' Alice explained, sadly

Oh no. It's not her. It can't be her.

'What's not her?' Edward asked

The rest of the family turned towards me and I sighed. Time for explanations

'About seventy years ago Maria got sick of Texas so she dragged us off to Biloxi. I was hunting when I smelt the most wonderful scent I had ever smelt' I began 'I tracked this scent to a big, grey building with few windows. I looked inside one of these windows and saw her. She was absolutely beautiful, with cropped black hair and shining blue eyes. She was huddle in a corner, eyes wide, looking terrified. A few seconds later I found out why, two men in white lab coats came and took her away. Down the hall a door shut then I heard screaming'

I paused to look at my families faces. Alice looked so confused that if this wasn't such a serious matter I would have laughed

'After the girl was safely back in her room. I killed the men for hurting her. I despised myself for even thinking of hurting her in the first place. I was all set to leave her alone when I found out a tracker was after her. I got my friend Michael to run with her while I held the tracker off but it was no use. He quickly caught her scent and followed them. By the time I had caught up with them, Michael and the tracker were fighting. Michael told me to take the girl and run. I did that, but sadly the tracker killed Michael and followed us. I knew that the girls breaths were numbered so I did the only thing I could think of then. I bit her. The tracker had no use for her then and left us alone, but Maria wasn't happy when she found out. I was ordered to kill the girl. I couldnt so I took her out into the forest and left her there. She was silent the whole way. Even while changing she never uttered a word. I left a note next to her and ran' I finished

'Ooh Alice, Jasper likes another girl' Emmett taunted

'How come you never said?' Edward asked

'I guess it slipped my mind until Alice opened the box' I shrugged

'Jasper?' Alice asked

'Yes?' I turned to face her

'In an asylum?' She questioned

'Yes' I replied

'In Biloxi?' She said

'Yes' I repeated

'Jasper' she looked up at me 'Was that girl me?'

'Yes' I repeated again

'You have been here with me all this time. I have been worried for ages about not meeting my creator yet all this time you were here. Protecting me' She said softly

'I'll always protect you' I kissed her, just as softly as she had spoken 'I still don't forgive myself for doing that to you though'

'Well I do' she kissed me back 'Otherwise we wouldn't be together now. I love you'

'I love you too' I replied 'I killed James for Michael, Bella and you'

'Thank you. For protecting me' she smiled

Its true that I probably never will forgive myself for doing that to Alice. But changing her was far better than losing her to James, the horrible tracker. Now I know the situation Edward was put in when Bella wanted to be changed. I'm just happy I have the rest of eternity with Alice

* * *

Just something I made up when I was bored Lol. Tell me if I should have it as a one-shot or do something similar for the other Cullen's, and if so please give me ideas. Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated. I didn't like how Alice never had the chance to know her creator and thought It would be sweet if her creator was there all along. My old version of this got deleted L So I did a new one. I may improve it when I have the time. Thank you!

EricaJaney


	2. My Saviour

This is a little chapter about Rosalie and Emmett, I know this story was meant to be a one shot about Alice and Jasper but I wanted people to see what I thought about what Emmett said to Carlisle during his transformation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RPOV  
I walked along the landing into mine and Emmett's room, he had just been hunting with Jasper and Edward and, as usual, it had ended in an argument. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all fighting over who caught the biggest bear. Emmett, of course, insisted he had caught the biggest one, but Jasper had to complicate things by getting involved thus getting Edward involved. It didn't end well, but Bella, Alice and I didn't complain when they came home shirtless.

Today it had been about fifty years since the day I had first seen Emmett, then ran one hundred miles to try and save his life. He didn't seem to mind when he woke up about what we are. I was fretting the whole time he was burning, weather he would like this life or not, weather he would like me or not. Then Edward had said something that had surprised me

'He would be a complete idiot to not see how great you are Rose'

I glanced in the room. Emmett was there

'Hi' I leaned against the closed doorway and watched my husband

'Hey babe, what's up?' he asked, slipping his new shirt over his head

'Nothing' I smiled at him 'I was err, talking with Carlisle earlier'

'Yeah? And what did he tell you?' Emmett sat down on our bed

'He told me during your transformation that you were talking to him  
while I was out of the room' I sat next to him

'Really?' he asked

'What were you saying?' I asked because that he still knew

'Where to begin' he smiled

'The beginning?' I suggested

He laughed as I rolled my eyes playfully

'Yes the beginning' he began 'Well basically I was playing with the bear. I thought that the one I picked was weak and I could take it... But I couldn't. It was hurting me the whole time before you showed up. Then when you did. I thought I had died already. When you were taking me to Carlisle I thought that you must be an angel, flying me to heaven'

I stared at him lovingly. He had never told me this part before

'Then the pain came' his brow furrowed 'Carlisle told me that you would return but I begged him to keep you away. Not because I didn't want you there. But because angels don't belong in hell. I was asking Carlisle if you were an angel and he told me about vampires. I had been brought up with rumours of vampires being mean but obviously I was wrong. The second Carlisle said that you were a vampire I knew that I could face the pain. To be with you. I thought Carlisle was God. And every time he came to check on me, I was scared he would take you away, but he never did. You were there. The whole time.

'I'm sorry I condemned you to this hell' I looked down sadly

'Hell isn't so bad' he explained 'If you keep an angel with you'

With those words I brought my lips up to meet his.

He had it wrong. He was truly my saviour; this life was hell before him. But, knowing he would be there every step of the way, I could face it.

* * *

Did you guys think that was sweet? I might do one on Carlisle and Esme as well. Please tell me if I should. Your reviews really help me to write better stories so thank you to everyone who reviews. Even if you just read it thank you!

Happy New Year!!

EricaJaney


End file.
